Apocalypse
Charter Preamble Apocalypse was founded to unite the Black Trading Sphere under a stable banner. It is our belief that through our strength, unity, and discipline, the nations of black will prosper, so that we may achieve our goal of protecting and uniting every nation of black, and by proxy, by helping direct the Black Sphere to be the best sphere on Planet Bob. Apocalypse is also working to lead Planet Bob in new ways of doing things by example, instead of the bully pulpit or the bullet. Core Values of Apocalypse Obedience: The will of the Horsemen is the will of Apocalypse. The Horsemen are also obedient to the members they serve by serving them in the best way possible. The Emperor is obedient to the full will of the alliance. Loyalty: Loyal to your fellow brothers and sisters and to our allies per our words and deeds. Without which, we are nothing. We will hold on where others have failed in our sense of family. Sacrifice: Infra and tech are things. In order to change the world, one must lead by example, in sacrifice in what we believe. Integrity: Members of Apocalypse will lead by example, do what they promise, and work hard to better themselves on Planet Bob. Respect: Tied in with loyalty, Apocalypse promises to respect those that have earned the respect of Apocalypse, and our members will respect each other and our allies. Article I: Membership Section 1 – Admission To apply for membership in Apocalypse, your nation must not be in any wars, belong to another alliance, or have an offensive bio/nation/ruler name. Nations may not be admitted while Apocalypse is at war without universal approval by the Emperor. Section 2 – Expulsion Any member nation who violates the charter or the spirit of Apocalypse will be expelled at the discretion of the Horseman of Internal Affairs and Minister of Discipline and risk being sentenced to ZI. The Emperor may veto expulsions, if necessary and/or either the Minister of Discipline or the Horseman of Internal Affairs is found to be abusing this power. Section 3 - Pride in Your Colors Upon being admitted, the member nation has 7 days to switch to the black trading sphere or risk expulsion. Extensions may be allowed with approval of the Emperor. Applicants with more than 4,000 infrastructure may apply for an exception to this rule through the Horsemen upon applying. The Emperor or a joint approval of the Horsemen may grant or deny the exception on a case-by-case basis. If the exception is denied, then that nation must switch over to the black trading sphere as mentioned above. Article II: Government Section 1 –The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse The Horsemen of Apocalypse There are four leadership positions, the first being the Emperor, with the others divided up in the areas of Internal Affairs, Foreign Affairs and War. Emperor The Emperor oversees the Horsemen and Ministers in their work, and makes final say in polices and decisions of the affairs of Apocalypse. Their direction leads the alliance, and they are expected to be a servant and member of the alliance as well as a ruler. They are the final authority and can veto or override decisions made by the Horsemen. In case of an emergency and the Emperor cannot be reached, the Horsemen will act as an emergency triumvirate, with each Horseman receiving one vote in affairs until the Emperor can be present. Horseman of Internal Affairs It is the responsibility of the Horseman of Internal Affairs to guide the alliance in all domestic affairs. They will lead the member nations to greater strength and unity through instituted programs of his design. Should any member nation violate the Charter or the spirit of the alliance, the Horseman is granted the power to expel said member. Horseman of Foreign Affairs The Horseman of Foreign Affairs is responsible for all foreign affairs of Apocalypse. It is their duty to represent Apocalypse in a superb manner, reflecting its positions and policies to all other alliances and the citizens of Digiterra. The Horseman of Foreign Affairs will appoint emissaries to help further relations with other alliances. Horseman of War The Horseman of War's responsibility is to organize the companies of Apocalypse. They must ensure their preparedness and organization for any military conflict. If a member wishes to attack another nation, they must get authorization from the Horseman of War before they are allowed to do so. Terms and Removal The Emperor and the Horsemen serve a lifelong term until retirement, found to be abusing their power, violating the charter of Apocalypse, or being derelict in their duty. An Emperor can only be removed by the approval of all three of the remaining Horsemen and the majority agreement of the remaining Ministers. A Horseman can only be removed with approval of the sitting Emperor, or in their absence, the dual agreement of the other Horsemen and the majority of the remaining ministers. The Emperor may remove a Horseman citing any of the reasons listed above. If the Emperor needs to be replaced, the remaining Horsemen may either choose another Emperor from amongst themselves, or continue to rule Apocalypse as an equal triumvirate, with the Emperor position vacant and void. If a Horseman needs replacement, a new Horseman will be elevated from the member ranks of Apocalypse by the appointment of the Emperor, or barring his absence, the agreement of the remaining Horsemen. Section 2- Horsemen Deputies The Horsemen may choose a deputy to assist them in their work. The deputy is the personal assistant of the Horsemen to help fulfill their duties and undertakes tasks of the Horseman, whether directed or implicit in the Horseman’s title. Unlike other positions, a Deputy may hold a Ministry position and a Deputy position at the same time. If necessary, a Deputy may fill in for a Horseman if a Horseman is unavailable for a short period of time with the approval of the Emperor, or in his absence, the other two Horsemen. Otherwise a deputy enjoys the access and privileges of a Minister. Deputies serve until the serving Horseman either resigns or the Deputy is removed from their office for any reason. The Emperor may also have a deputy as a personal assistant, with the jobs described above, but with one major difference: their deputy cannot fill the Emperor’s position should he be absent. Section 3 - Ministers of Apocalypse Ministers of Apocalypse will be voted on by the general membership every two months. Whoever receives majority vote, will win the position. After one month, the Emperor and Horsemen have the power, upon universal agreement, to remove any Minister not performing satisfactorily. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment's responsibility is to bolster the ranks of the alliance. He shall appoint recruiters to aid him in the search for new members. It is also the job of the Minister to recommend potential applicants to the alliance, seeing whether they are fit to join Apocalypse. Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance manages all the financial duties of the alliance. It is his job to organize trades, foreign aid, growth programs, and tech deals to ensure rapid growth and military readiness. Minister of Education The Minister of Education is responsible for running Apocalypse's training academy. With the Minister's guidance, Apocalypse's new nations will promptly learn the ways of warfare, economics, and government. Minister of Discipline The Minister of Discipline will make sure the laws of the alliance are held by every member. Should a member nation break the rules outlined in the charter, the Minister, with assistance from the Horseman of Internal Affairs, will enforce a punishment deemed necessary. Article III: War and Peace Section 1 – War While Apocalypse will seek diplomatic resolutions first, the alliance will always be prepared for war. Our full military strength will be used in dealing with the offending nation or alliance. Apocalypse will go to war by sanction of the Emperor, or in his absence, universal approval by the Horsemen of Apocalypse. ' Section 2 - Foreign Influence' No foreign power or conquering enemy can force Apocalypse to pay any demands in surrender terms, excepting monetary and technological reparations. Members will not be expelled. This charter will remain in the same state it was before entering war. Apocalypse will respect these policies when offering surrender terms. Section 3 – Raiding Under no circumstances may a member of Apocalypse attack any unaligned nation for selfish reasons. We reserve the right to practice military drills on targets, but will reimburse for all the damages and stress that have been caused. Any wars will be approved by the Horseman of War. Article IV: Policies Section 1 - War Aid In general, a member of Apocalypse will not send aid to a foreign nation involved in an alliance war. Any member who sends such aid without the proper authorization from the Horsemen will be expelled with the approval of the Horsemen of Apocalypse and may be sentenced to ZI. Section 2 – Spying The use of the in game spy function will only be allowed during wartime, and only on the alliance opposing Apocalypse. Apocalypse does not condone spying by infiltration of an alliance in any circumstances. Any nation of Apocalypse who spies without the proper authorization from the Horsemen will be immediately expelled and may receive a sentence of ZI. Section 3 – Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons will only be used in retaliation for a nuclear attack against Apocalypse, when authorized by the Horseman of War. Any nation of Apocalypse who fires a nuclear weapon without the proper authorization will be expelled by the Horsemen of Apocalypse, and may receive a sentence of ZI. Section 4 – Ghosting Any nation who is not a member of Apocalypse caught using Apocalypse’s alliance affiliation will have war declared upon them unless they remove the alliance affiliation in a timely manner. Any damages caused by a non-member will be paid by said non-member upon threat of ZI. Section 5- Mergers and Disbandment Apocalypse will only accept merger proposals and/or disband the alliance with the universal approval of the Emperor and the Horsemen of Apocalypse. ' Section 6- ZI' Apocalypse does not believe in permanent or eternal ZI. The practice of ZI will always be used as the harshest form of punishment someone will receive at the hands of Apocalypse. Section 7- Deities In addition to Admin and his angels, Apocalypse worships a pantheon of four: Pink, Hiromi Oshima, Hillary Duff, and Hugh Jackman. This pantheon represents the ideals of the Horsemen. However, in keeping with new ways, occasionally, new gods and goddesses may be discovered by newer Horsemen appointees. Article V: Amendments Any and all amendments to the Charter of Apocalypse are made with approval of the Emperor. Their will is the will of the alliance, and as such, this charter can be amended at any time for any reason. Category:Teen Titans